custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Happy On Birthday (1997 Season 3 SUPERMALECH'S Version)
Barney's Kathy Circus is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in April 24, 1994. Plot Kathy cannot go to the circus. so Barney decides to make one up Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #It's a Great Day (Performed by Sean Abel, Jeff and Lillian) #It's a Beautiful Day (Preformed by Kathy, Tosha, Carlos, Min, Lillian, Sean Abel and Jeff) #The Circus (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Kathy, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Jason, Lillian, Sean Abel, Jeff, Kelly and Danny) #The Noble Duke of york (Preformed by Barney, Kathy, Carlos, Min, Lillian, Tosha, Jason, Sean Abel, Jeff, Kelly and Danny) #That's What a Rainbow Is (Sung By the tune of The Airplane Song) (Preformed by Barney, and Baby Bop) #Let's Play (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kathy, Carlos, Min, Lillian, Tosha, Jason, Sean Abel, Jeff, Kelly and Danny) #I can laugh (Preformed by Baby Bop, Min, and Jason) #Brushing my Teeth (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kathy, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Lillian, Jason, Sean Abel, Jeff, Kelly and Danny) #The Flying Trapeeze (Preformed by Barney) #Yankee Doodle (Preformed by Barney, and Min) #The Exersize song (Preformed by Carlos) #Me and my Teddy (Preformed by Kathy) #As Smart as You (Performed by Sean Abel) #Don't Give Up (tune in: Mother Earth's Lullaby) (Performed by: Barney) #The Circus (Reprise) (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta, Kathy, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Lillian, Jason, Sean Abel, Jeff, Kelly and Danny) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Kathy, Carlos, Min, Lillian, Jason, Sean Abel, Jeff, Kelly and Danny) Scenes in The Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: #Season 3 Opening Sequence #A close up of the Barney doll on the school playset #Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) #Barney and his friends singing the first verse of "The Circus" (And when he's tall that's what we call) #Barney and his friends singing the first verse of "I Can Laugh" (A dinosaur sensation) #Barney and his friends Get Ready for the circus #Barney and Min dance #Barney and his friends singing "The circus" (Reprise)". (Barney's friends are big and small) #BJ arriving at the Treehouse (They come from lots of places) #Barney and his friends Touch their Knees (After school they meet to play) #BJ singing the first two lines of second verse of "The Circus" (And sing with happy faces) #Barney and his friends arriving at the tent (Barney shows us lots of things) #Carlos singing " The Exersize song". (Like how to play and pretend) #Barney and his friends singing "Brushing My Teeth" (ABC's & 123's) #Barney singing "I love you" (And how to be a friend) #Barney and his friends singing "The Noble Duke of York" (Barney comes to play with us) #Barney and his friends singing "Let's Play" (Whenever we may need him) #Barney and his friends hugging each other during the second verse of "Don't Give Up" (Barney can be your friend too) #The Barney doll on tire swing with rainbow on it (from Season 2) (If you just make-believe him) #Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Kathy Circus" Notes @011 * Release Dates *April 27, 1994(1994 Lyrick Studios version) *October 1, 1994 (Strand VCI version) Previews 1997 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo (Late 1996/1997 Still Version) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure VHS Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) #Pillow pets commercial #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney In Winksterland Title Card Closing #End Credits #Brushpets commercial #Dream lites Commercial #Glow pets Commercial 1997 Strand VCI version Opening #Strand VCI FBI Warning Screen #Strand VCI Tracking Control Screen #Barney's Greatest Hits Preview #Strand VCI Video Collection Preview (1997-2000) #Feature Program (Strand VCI style) #Strand VCI Entertainment Logo (Late 1991-1992/Late 1992-2000) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney In Winksterland Title Card Closing Category:1997 episodes Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3